Just Friends
by Dreamycupcake
Summary: Things get complicated and interesting, when Nicole makes her father to go out on a date with her friend. Andy opens his eyes to his relationship with Sharon.
1. Flynn's date night

_Andy has told his daughter Nicole, that he and Sharon are not what she thought they were. This is the aftermath storyline._

* * *

Lieutenant Andy Flynn walks out of the elevator and sighs heavily. Last night ended up with him meeting a woman he barely knew. His daughter Nicole had set him up with her and of course he said yes. Well, why shouldn't he? Woman knew his background and still wanted to meet him. Katherine Wooden.

He massages his neck muscles as he walks in the squadroom. His head still hurt after last night. Honestly that woman had given him a migraine. How someone's voice be so high? And that woman could talk for hours. Good thing he even got rid of her after 10:30, when he had to mention he has work the next morning.

Provenza sees Andy sit down in front of his desk. His friend looks miserable and it makes him smirk. Oh yes, he's going to tease him about this one.

"Long night, Flynn?" Andy looks up and rolls his eyes at him. Provenza smiles.

"You could say that again." Andy says annoyed and gets up, when he smells coffee. He points a coffee cup on Amy's hand. "Who made that?"

Amy points at herself as she took a sip. "Thank god." he said under his breath and took off to breakroom. Amy turns to watch Provenza. He can feel her look at him and looks up.

"What?!" he asks annyoed and she smirks. "Nothing.. nothing." she humms and starts typing.

Andy pours coffee in his mug and takes a sip. Good god it was good. Of course it is good, when Amy makes it. Everyone else who makes coffee here tastes just absolutely horrible. That's why he usually makes it himself.

He hears someone come in and turns. The younger man mutters morning to him. He looks very tired and frankly looks terrible. "Hey, Rusty. How you doing?" Rusty holds up his finger and sneezes into his tissue.

"Flu." he manages to say through the tissue cloth he holds onto his face.

"Yeah? I got a migraine and nothing works for it. Just have to live with it I guess." Andy takes another sip as Rusty sits down.

"Well that's horrible way to live until you die."

Andy snorts in his coffee and Rusty grins until he ends up sneezing again.

They hear those famous clicks on the floor, letting them know someone they know is approaching. Rusty turns and sees Sharon.

"Rusty I got you-" she stops talking and gives a knowing look at Andy. "I got you these." She puts few med bottles in front of Rusty and explains what they were and when to take them.

"You know I'm not ten. I think I can handle this." he says and she smiles. "Yeah yeah." she says as she looks at Andy and walks away.

Sharon couldn't shake the though of her and Nicole's last conversation together. She had told her, that her father had explained everything to her. The fact they were just friends who worked together. She was thankful for everything she had done for him. For her too and her family.

What surprised Sharon truly was the fact Nicole asked her if she should make Andy meet a woman she knew. Quickly explaining that she was friends with this woman who was close to his father's age. Her friend knows everything about Andy. Of course she told Nicole that she should do it, but tell to her father before setting him up. Nicole had thanked her and left after that.

From the look on Andy's face just now made her wonder. How was his date?


	2. What else?

_Andy has told his daughter Nicole, that he and Sharon are not what she thought they were. This is the aftermath storyline. _ (Sorry about typos.)_  
_

* * *

Andy can't stop thinking about his personal life during this case so he ends up calling his daughter.

"_Hey."_ he hears his daughter's happy voice. _"How did it go?"_ she asked right after that.

"Well. Now I know she could be friends with me. But I don't see anything else getting between us." he says and looks at the busy street from the window.

Nicole sighs and tells that Katherine is wonderful and he agrees, but there's never going to be anything between them. There's no chemistry. They don't like similar things. There's nothing in common expect her.

She finally accepts, but suddenly blurts out._ "You know it's funny. When I saw you with Sharon I saw something else than friendship. But it seems I'm wrong about these things."_ She told him to have a good day and they ended the call.

"What else?" he mumbles and puts his cellphone back into his trousers pocket. Rusty walks in the halls and sees Andy deep in wonder.

"Hey old dude."

Andy turns around frowns. "Old dude?" he stares at him tiredly and Rusty smiles. "How you doing Kid?" The older man asks as they start to walk to same direction.

"A lot better than morning. Got my grades today and now I'm going to see Sharon."

"That's great. I'm sure she'll be happy to see your good grades. You're a genius afterall." he said with a teased tone of his. Rusty rolls his eyes at him. Andy had turned into some kind of uncle figure to him. The uncle he never had and it's nice to have him. They both have same sense of humor and- well they often hangout, because of Sharon mainly.

Provenza sees them walk in the squadroom. "That lady of yours called you? Wow it's not even 7PM." he pointed at Andy and smile spread to his face. Andy waves his hand as not hearing him and sits down in front of his desk.

Rusty is about open the door of Sharon's office, but takes a few steps back and leans to closer to Andy. "What lady?" he startles Andy who already thought he went in. He looks at him.

"My daughter set me up with this woman she knows. " he mumbles and opens a folder on his desk.

The younger man frowns and leans on his desk. "Nicole set you up?" he whispers and sees Provenza stare at them. "Let's not talk about it." Andy hisses and waves him not sit on his desk.

"Okay. Cool. Cool." he teased the last part and Andy waves his hand again as to shup up. Rusty snorts and walks in the office of his- his adoptive mother. Mom.


	3. You knew!

_Andy has told his daughter Nicole, that he and Sharon are not what she thought they were. This is the aftermath storyline. _ (Sorry about typos.)_  
_

* * *

Sharon looks up, when she hears the door open. "Hey. How you are feeling?" she smiles and puts away the autopsy pictures. "Hey. I'm good. I think I'm soon getting rid of this thing." He replies as he closes the door.

"Just wanted to ask you what you would like to have for dinner?" he puts his backpack down on one of the chairs in front of her desk. "Oh.. Umm." she thinks for a minute until she smiles.

"That salad you made the other day was delicious. Now I'm craving it actually." She gets more comfortable on her chair.

"Yeah?" he smirks and she nods. "Okay then." he takes his iPhone and starts writing groceries list.

"Rusty."

He looks up. "Umm-" she actually doesn't know how to ask, but she feels the need to know what he and Andy had just talked about outside of her office. She quickly looks at Andy through the window, but makes a face. Rusty is looking at her funny.

This makes him all giddy inside. He is the younger adult here and clearly sees everything these, borrowing Andy's favorite word, _these_ _idiots_ do not seem understand. And it's right in front of them. Which makes him wonder. How to open their eyes and suddenly it hits him.

"What?" Sharon asks intrigued.

"Nothing. I was just expecting for you to actually ask something." He smirks and returns to task in hand. Groceries.

Sharon can't help it. She needs to know if Andy has talked to his daughter. The worst thing could be that Nicole told him that she asked advise about the matter from her.

"What were you talking about with Andy?"

Her sudden outburst question suprises him so bad that he accidentally deletes the groceries list "Oh sh- Umm.." he mumbles as he sees her looking at him suspiciously.

"Nothing much. Just the usual things. Provenza did try to tease about his date, that he had last night." he smiles and puts his iPhone back into his jeans pocket. "Oh. Okay." she start to cleaning her desk.

"Sharon."

Sharon looks up at him. "Did Andy already tell you that?" Rusty looks outside and sees Provenza probably still teasing Andy. "Because you're not surprised to hear that. You just said-" he waves his hand. "Okay." he mimicks her voice.

"Umm-" she is speechless. What is she supposed to say? She doesn't want to lie to Rusty and now she is in a position, where she wants to shove this conversation right out of the window.

"You knew!" he suddenly exclaimes and points at her. "Shh-" she hisses and motions him to sit down and he does.

"You knew. Oh my God! Did Nicole tell you that she would do that." He snorts as he thinks of it.

"She did." her respond makes him still. So she decides to continue. "We talked yesterday, when she visited here and I said she should do it."

Rusty frowns. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Good god these two are even dumber than he realized.

"He hasn't talked anyone about his date. No one knows if things went well or not." he shrugs. "Provenza is going out of his mind." he tilts his head to the direction, where older lieutentant now stood.


	4. He is pissed off

_Andy has told his daughter Nicole, that he and Sharon are not what she thought they were. This is the aftermath storyline. _ (Sorry about typos.)_  
_

* * *

Andy rolls his chair to him. "Stop staring at me! I'm not telling anything!" he yells now very pissed. Sharon eyes widen as she glances at Rusty. He gives her the 'I told you' look of his. She sighs and gets up. Rusty looks at her walking to the door.

"Flynn for god's sake! I'm just trying to annoy you like I usually do. Not to piss you off so your bloodpressure could go to the roof!" The older lieutenant exclaimes as he glances at their teammates staring at them intrigued.

Andy hears the door open and clicking as her heels hit the floor. "Is there a problem?" Sharon asks as she folds her arms around herself. "No." Andy says quickly without even looking at her. He stares at his friend with a death glare, who rolls his eyes.

Sharon looks at Andy moves his chair so his legs are underneath his desk. She looks up to see Detective Sykes, Sanchez and Tao quickly return their work.

Provenza feels the Captain's eyes on him and turns to face her. "Yeah yeah." he grumbles and walks away.

Rusty has been watching the scene before him. The fact everyone got now interested about Andy's date night just proves the point nobody actually seemed to see that coming. Sharon still looking at Andy.

Andy knows she is still next to him. He doesn't hear her move away. He closes his eyes. He hasn't felt this pissed off in a long time. He does everything to not turn and yell at her too. He squeezes the pen in his hand.

Sharon wants to talk to him, but suddenly pulls away as she realizes they couldn't do this now. He's already been ambushed by Provenza. She has seen what his high bloodpressure could do. She can't do this now.

"Sharon."

Andy relaxes as he hears the boy's voice. Knowing she will go to him gets him finally focused on the murder case.

Rusty brings Sharon out of her thoughts and she turns to him smiling. "Oh yes." she says absent minded and goes in her office. "What was that?" Andy hears the boy ask as she closes her office door.

"I don't know." she says honestly and the thought makes her worried. She didn't know and it upsets her. Andy seems to be nowdays her only rock beside Rusty to actually 'lean on'.

"It looked to me like Andy and Provenza are breaking up." he cracks a smile as she snorts and covers her hand in a cute way. "Stop it." she smacks his arm gently, but keeps smiling.

"Really though. I don't see what the big deal is. Andy just wants his private life to actually be private." he explains with his hands.

"Yeah." she says queitly as she looks at Andy again through the window of her office.


	5. Talk between two friends

_Andy has told his daughter Nicole, that he and Sharon are not what she thought they were. This is the aftermath storyline. _ (Sorry about typos.)_  
_

* * *

Later that day Andy and Provenza seemed to actually be friends again and tease each other about other stuff that went on their lives.

"May I talk to you for a moment?" she hears his voice and looks up. She sees Andy leaning on the door opening.

"Yes." she replies and he walks in closing the door behind him. She blinks quickly a surprised by his doings. "Closing the door." she says with a low voice of hers and smirks.

He looks at her and gives her a warm smile. "Just- this is going to be personal and others- I don't need them knowing. If that's okay." he explain as he points the door.

"Of course." Sharon walks from the behind of her desk, which she seemed to do a lot, when they talked in her office.

"Nicole set me up to meet with this woman she knows, Katherine. And-" he sighs heavily. "I don't know." he mumbles looking at the floor. "I don't know what she is trying to achieve here. But how could I say no, when she seemed so excited about it?"

Sharon sits on the edge of her desk. Her skirt tightening around her thights. She feels a bit cold without the Armani jacket and crosses her arms around herself. "She is trying to give you what she has found."

"I don't-"

"Happiness, Andy. Your daughter is happy."

He frowns. "But I'm happy. I love this job, my friends and the voluntary work I do at A.A. I love my life. I don't need-" he trails off as he notices how green her eyes are.

"I know." She says quietly. "But she doesn't want you to be alone. I had this same thing three years ago. Emily told me, that I looked lonely." She shakes her head. "And I told her that I'm never lonely, not when I have her and Ricky."

He nods knowing that feeling. "I should talk to her. Thank you, Sharon for listening my personal crisis." He smirks and she smiles.

Suddenly remembering what she meant to tell him. "Oh Andy-" he turns back.

"I umm- Has Nicole said anything about me? Because if she hasn't then-" He holds up his hands. "Whoa whoa. What's going on?" he had never seen her talk so fast. She seems nervous.

Sharon sighs. "Yesterday, when Nicole came to visit she asked me if it was okay for her to do that. Set you up with-" She stammers trying to remember the name. "with Katherine."

Andy is speechless and it shows from his facial features. "Andy." She looks at him feeling a bit guilty about this whole mess she had ended up in.

"I umm- I gotta go. See you tomorrow.. Captain." he says absent minded and takes off, leaving very shocked _Captain_ behind.

Andy walks in the open elevator. He keeps pressing repeatedly the button of the doors to close, which finally closes the doors of the elevator and then he presses the last floor down making the elevator move.

"I can't believe this. How could-" he hisses. "How could she do that? She had no right. Why would she tell her that? Why?" he squeezes his fists in angre.

Provenza sees their Captain sit behind her desk. Leaning her elbows on a desk and massaging her temples with her fingertips. He had seen Andy take off quite hurriedly from her office, which makes him wonder 'what had happened between these two?'


	6. Phone call

_Andy has told his daughter Nicole, that he and Sharon are not what she thought they were. This is the aftermath storyline. _ (Sorry about typos.)_  
_

* * *

Andy is sitting in his car staring his iPhone. He takes a deep breathe and dials to his daughter, which picture comes to the screen and he puts it on his ear.

"_Hey dad."_

"Hey. Look, I have a question."

"_Oh, Okay. This is about last night right?"_

"Kind of- yeah. Honey, why did you ask Sharon if you should set me up- to go on the date with Katherine?"

He hears her sigh. _"Because I honestly wasn't convinced you two did not have feeling for each other. But Sharon proved it otherwise by telling me you should and I decided it was time for you to meet Kate."_

Andy rubs his forehead. He was so screwed. He acted like an idiot with Sharon today for nothing.

"_I'm sorry. I just wanted-"_

"I know. I know, honey. Thank you for telling me the truth."

"_Of course- oh dad. Kevin just walked in. Good night dad!"_

"You too hun!"

He throws the phone on the passenger seat and sighs. "God damn it." he starts the engine.


	7. Apology

_Andy has told his daughter Nicole, that he and Sharon are not what she thought they were. This is the aftermath storyline. _ (Sorry about typos.)_  
_

* * *

"Sharon come on, you are missing the best parts of the show!" Rusty exclaimes as he sat on the couch with a wide smile on his face. The show was about people who lied for years to their families and now they told the truth in front of the camera for money. He _loves_ this show.

Sharon's leaning on the kitchen counter staring the bottle of white wine in front of her. She hasn't drank since Rusty's graduation day. She didn't know if she should just because things were now a bit messy between her and Andy. The whole thing is just beyond ridiculous, but she still can't shake the feeling that she might have caused more harm than good.

"Sharon!"

She hears Rusty yell for her, but she doesn't even flinch. She sighs audibly and puts the bottle back in the fridge deciding 'not today, not because of this'.

Rusty hear the doorbell so he mutes the tv and heads to open it.

Andy stares the numbers of her condo on her door and feels the urge to chicken out. He still can, but why isn't he moving? Rusty opens the door he realizes it is too late now.

Rusty stares at Andy. Suddenly it all made sense now. Sharon has been more quiet than usual today and the result of him showing up on her doorstep. Well it explains a lot.

"Hello, Andy!" he greets him with a clear voice, even though his flu still lingered. Sharon's eyes widen as she hears his name.

"Hey Kid."

"Got lost?" Rusty teases him, which makes him laugh. "Probably yeah." Andy snorts and peeks in, but doesn't see Sharon.

"Come on in." Rusty gives him space to walk in and he does. Sharon comes out of the kitchen and sees Andy next to Rusty, who's closing the door.

"Andy." She greets him as she pulls fallen curls from her face to behind her ear.

"Hey." he says softly.

Rusty starts to feel awkward, when the room falls silent. "So umm, I'm gonna head for my room. So- yeah." he walks off leaving the two standing alone in the silent.

"Sharon-"

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't. Don't be sorry." he says and walks closer to her. "You don't have nothing to be sorry about."

She sighs frustately. "But I do. Andy, I had no right. It's your family- I can't get involved in your personal life."

"Sharon. Listen to me." She looks into his eyes. They look at each other for a moment.

"You don't have to be sorry about anything. I should be sorry for creating this mess claiming you were my-" he pauses. Not exactly sure how to say it outloud like Nicole had.

"Things got complicated for you, because of me and I'm so sorry for that."

Sharon's about to speak, but he won't let her. "I don't want to lose you." his voice is full of emotion and it warms her heart.

"I don't need your apology, Andy. I was the one who almost begged to be in your daughter's wedding as a buffer remember?" He looks down and sighs. "We're okay." She whispers and he feels her touch his arm.

He moves closer to her. Slowly coming closer to her bubble that she calls personal space and honestly she doesn't mind at all. It's Andy.

Andy slowly raises his hand and for a moment Sharon thinks he's going to touch her face, making her freeze and close her eyes. He gently pushes his fingers through her hair to push it back. Her eyes and mouth now opening. Not knowing what to say. Her mind is all fuzzy, because of _him_.

When she looks into his chocolate brown eyes she feels something _different_ towards him, but _what_ she couldn't describe.

Andy looks at her beautiful sparkling green eyes and realizes he definitely doesn't want to lose this. _Her_. He gently puts his hand on her shoulder and pulls her to him.

She leans onto on his mascural chest and puts her behind his back onto his shoulders. He wraps his other arm around her.

Hug of comfort between two friends or so it seems to the boy who had been watching them the whole time. Rusty shakes his head knowing this is the first step to the unknown. They don't seem to understand where they were heading. He smiles.

It's the beginning.


	8. Thoughts of him

_Andy has told his daughter Nicole, that he and Sharon are not what she thought they were. This is the aftermath storyline. _ (Sorry about typos.)__

* * *

Sharon closes the door after Andy walks out. She can't help, but smile knowing they are okay again. She leans her head on the closed door, still holding her grip on the door handle.

She had felt so down after Andy had walked out on her earlier today. It makes her think would she be where she is right now if he wasn't around? Being her supportive friend.

She can't help, but remember the day of Rusty's graduation. He might not have close friends, but Rusty had created a family with this wonderful team of hers. Andy had joked with him during shooting the photos and Rusty had cracked up with him. Those photos she holds dear. In fact she even saved one of the many photos in her iPhone.

She composes herself and starts walking towards her living room. Just few minutes ago she wasn't sure if she and Andy had stepped over the boundaries of their friendship. But no matter how she thought of it she couldn't deny she didn't feel happy it happened. Andy is- everything that Jack isn't. Never has been. Why is she thinking about this?

Rusty takes off his headset and sets it down on the bed. He now fully opens his door and walks out to the small hallway. He sees Sharon sitting on the couch. She didn't hear him so she must be deep in thought.

He walks over and jumps on the couch startling her. "Rusty!" She says in surprise, but starts smiling. He had sneaken up on her and it didn't happen very often. He loved surprising her. "Hi." He shrugs his shoulder and grins.

"Andy left?"

She nods. "Yeah."

He leans his elbow just below his knee and leans his jaw on his hand. He raises his eyebrows as he stares at her like he's expecting her to say something.

She stops smiling. "What?"

"You two okay now?"

Sharon looks confused and doesn't quite know what to say. How did that boy knew that? She hadn't said a word about it.

"How you-"

Rusty leans on the backrest. "Because you acted weird today. Even though you tried really hard not to and the moment I opened that door to him... well- it speaks volumes to me."

Sharon has a blank expression on her face until she starts giggling like a little girl on sugar high. Rusty stares at her not expecting that at all. "What?!"

Sharon tries to stop, but can't so she just waves her hand.

"No seriously, what did I say to make you like this?"

Finally collecting herself. "Oh honey, you are sounding more like a cop every day."

Rusty makes a face. "It's all your fault!"

She start that sweet giggling again and he start to smile. He had missed this. These moments with her.


	9. Lies

Thank you for reviews! I don't know how many chapters I'm going to write, but looks like I won't stop anytime soon.

So here's a new chapter. Andy and Provenza. _(again sorry about typos)_

* * *

"_We're okay."_ her whisper still lingered in his thoughts. He is more than happy that he and Sharon really are okay again. Thought of losing her as a friend was- well serious issue for him. He is Andy Flynn afterall. He's able to screw up everything in his life in seconds and no this is not about his addiction. It's more like lies.

He knows he's a terrible liar, but knowing 'everyone knows that' just puts him on the edge. Especially, when it's Sharon. He can't lie to her anymore, but that's more easily said than done. Which makes him think during this short briefing of new murder case.

_What if I have to lie to protect?_

Provenza on the other side of the room sees his friend deep in thought. It doesn't make any sense to him, because either _the two_ acted like nothing happened or they fixed things and now he had gotten into trouble again. He looks up and sees Captain standing almost next to Flynn's desk. Her arms crossed, ordering them to do things. She looks normal to him standing so close to his friend, no awkwardness or other stuff. They look comfortable like they always seem to be, so this is not about them. It's about Flynn himself. Something is bothering him.

"And Lieutenant Provenza and Flynn can go and pick up the man who informed the police about the body. Let's find out what he really saw." she says and turns to Andy who stands up and nods to her. She walks in her office and Provenza puts his jacket on. "Let's go."

Andy is on the drivers seat and Provenza on the passenger seat. Older man decides to find out what the hell bugged him so much. "What's going on with you again?" he asks suddenly, which makes Andy to turn and face him for a second, before continuing to watch the road. "What do you mean?" He slows the speed, when he sees a truck ahead of him showing a signal to turn.

"You pout Flynn so something's bugging you. What's up?"

Andy sighs and ups the speed, when a truck has turned on the other road. "I haven't done anything if that's what you are thinking."

"Well, you can't blame me for thinking that. What is eating your guts?!" Provenza exclaimes now annoyed. He knows he's gonna be more annyoed if Flynn won't stop this childish pouting of his.

They finally reach their destination and he parks his car. "Lies." he says as he turns off the engine.

"Lies? Who lied to you now or who did you lie to now? Better not be me you asshole." Older man grumbled as he took off the seatbelt.

"What? No, no one has lied to me or not that I know of and I haven't lied to anyone. But that's the thing." Andy takes off his seatbelt as well.

"I don't follow."

"I lied to Sharon for months, but she accepted my apology. Thank god, because I would hate to lose her as a friend."

Provenza rolls his eyes. "Good god Flynn. Get to the point already!"

"My point is- is that I don't want to lie to her again."

Provenza opens the car door. "So don't."

Andy opens his car door and they both climb out, shutting the doors. "I don't- but the thing is I had a thought." he walks on the same side his friend stood and locks the car doors.

"What if I have to?"

Provenza looks at him weird. "What do you mean have to? You mean that you might have to lie to Captain or-" he waves his hand not wanting to say her first name.

"-Sharon." Andy continued for him and they start walking toward a small house in front of them.

"I mean- if it comes to that. If it protects her-" Provenza stops walking and holds up his hand.

"Whoa hold up- Protect her?" Andy stops walking as well and is about to explain. "Look-"

"No! You don't need to protect her Andy. She can take her of herself, her family and Rusty all on her own and- and if she needs protecting then she has her team for that."

Andy starts walking. "I should have known that telling you was a bad idea. I knew you wouldn't get it."

Provenza stands there watching him leave, only thinking one thing. _If he has the need to protect her then...Has the poor guy fallen for the Captain?_


	10. Distance

_Friendship between them is normal again...or is it?_

* * *

Sharon. It didn't even occur to him that maybe all this could turn into such a close friendship. Provenza had warned him with his insinuations about her. Why didn't he listen to him? Andy closes his eyes and massages the bridge of his nose. Deep down he knows _why_.

Sharon is sitting on the couch. Open book in her hands, but her attention to actual book elsewhere. She stares to space. His behavior during their dinner didn't make any sense to her. Usually Andy looked at her with such warmth and used his great humor to make her laugh. She missed that and he could probably see it too. He knows her well and she knows it. So why is he pulling back from her?

Andy made a decision to stay away from her, but now regrets it. He knows she'll suspect something is wrong if he keeps this up. She knows him well and he knows it. How could he ever even think this could work? They had grown so close that the need of another's closeness seemed more comfortable than a silent room after a hectic day.

When did it become like this? It's late friday night and here she is thinking one man who she- cares very deeply about. Friends. Just friends. Sharon repeats herself in her mind. She knows the reason behind it, but she's not ready. Not ready, because then he could see it all just by looking at her and then there's 'no going back'.

Sudden cheering from the tv gets Andy's attention. He had put it on to see the game. He sees re-shot his favorite team making a score and smiles. He needs to stop acting like a moron and be himself. That's what he needs and hopefully it's what she needs too.

"Sharon?"

She hears Rusty behind her and turns. "Hi." she greets him with a small smile. Rusty goes in the kitchen and opens the fridge. She closes her book and throws a blanket from her legs aside. She walks in the kitchen.

"So...I forgot to ask-" he starts and she puts the kettle on.

"How was your dinner with..Andy?" he takes coca cola bottle and closes the fridge. He looks at her and goes sit down. "It- It went well." she replies and takes her favorite mug beside the kettle.

"Well?" Rusty raises his eyebrows and motions with his fork to her to continue. She sighs tiredly. "Rusty..." He shakes his head, not wanting to hear it.

"You just don't want to tell me one of his jokes, because you'll end up laughing before you even begin." Boy starts to grin and she smiles gently.

"That's true."

She turns and her smile fades. What if it's just in her head? Maybe he was just tired. Maybe nothing is wrong...Just maybe...she is wrong.


	11. Not what they used to be

_Distance has grown and now it's noticeable._

* * *

He's an idiot. Andy is still making her feel like something is wrong. Even he can see it. They are not like used be. Provenza turns his look away. "Idiot." he says under his breathe.

"What?" Sykes looks up. "Not you." He grumbles and waves his hand for her to dismiss him. Sykes decides not to care.

Mike rolls his chair close to Provenza's desk. He points Andy. Before he could even say it, Provenza opens his mouth. "Problems at home." he quickly says and Mike rolls his eyes.

"What she's got to do with it?" Mike asks now as he sees Sharon walk to Andy. Sanchez leans closer to hear their conversation.

"Well they're best buddies nowdays in case you haven't noticed." Provenza says quietly to Mike and Sanchez tries really hard not to smirk.

"Jealous now, are we?" Mike teases and Provenza gives him a look. "No. I just don't think it's a good idea for him to drag her into his problems. Hell, even I get headaches because of his problems."

"Andy." Sharon looks at Andy who seems to be million miles away. He's startled from his thoughts and looks up. "Yeah?"

She looks like she's about to say something, but doesn't. "What is it?" He stands up. Suddenly they are close again.

Sykes now looks up to see three men looking at the two. She looks up the cealing, thinking it would look sucpicious if she also turns around to watch them.

"Well, I have never heard you talk about her like you actually care." Sanchez says quietly. Mike nods. "I have."

Provenza sighs. "All I'm saying he's gonna cause trouble for her and when he causes trouble..well from my experience consequences are quite... effective to say the least."

Mike knows he's right and nods to him. Sharon looks behind her and sees everyone quickly turn their gaze away from them to their jobs.

"Sharon?" she turns to look at him, then looks behind her again and sees that no one is now paying attention. "Dinner later?" she asks quietly.

"Umm.. I don't-" he stops to look at his watch and decides in a beat that he really needs to act normally. "When?"

"Is six okay?" She saw he looked doublful for a second, making her feel a bit down. He's her friend.

"Okay, yeah. I'll pick you up." He nods and sits down.

"Okay." she says with that sweet soft tone of hers and walks in her office. Provenza looks up to see Andy. Hell, they _both_ are acting quite weird today. It bugs him!


	12. Going to dinner

_I don't know what I should write after this one. Should I write their dinner time or write the next morning? Help mee... :)_

* * *

Sharon's putting her earring on, when she hears Rusty come in the apartment. She turns and he walks in. "Hey." Rusty greets her and then scans her up and down.

"Going somewhere?" he looks at her louboutin heels, white dress and marine blue jacket. Her hair looks more softer and culrier too.

"Yes, I'm going out to dinner. There's still yesterday's lasagne in the fridge-" she looks at her in the mirror and checks her earring is now closed. "or you can order in."

He puts his hands in his black hoodie pockets. "Really?" he asks with a light tone of tease. She quickly turns to look at him and realizes how that sounded like. Oh that boy.

"Um- I'll be back in two hours." She smirks knowingly at him and he walks past her to the other side and leans against a wall.

"Okay." Rusty says and still looks at her clothes. His adoptive mother is a beautiful woman. Woman who looks more beautiful as she ages. But now she has put herself even more beautiful, if that was even possible for her. He knows why, but does she?

"You look amazing." he finally says. Sharon glances at him, not knowing what to say. He has never said anything like that to her. Which makes her think, what is she doing? Is it too much? Afterall it is Andy who she's dining with.

She smiles and her whole face seems to light up. "Thank you." she says in her softer way.

Boy sighs and takes his iPhone. "So where's Andy taking you?" he casually asks while looking the iPhone. She's speechless. How does that boy know these things?

They hear doorbell and Rusty finally looks up and grins at her. "Don't stay up late. Even if it friday." she says with a lower tone and he keeps grinning.

She turns and opens the door. They both knew who it was. Andy standing there. Looking quite himself, casually leaning against a wall.

She smiles and he smiles back at her. "Ready?" he asks and then notices Rusty behind her. "Hey kid." he looks at him and boy shakes his head. Andy decides to walk in and close door behind him.

"Yeah hi.. so umm- she needs to be home before midnight." Rusty mimicked her captain tone and she smacks him gently on his arm.

They all chuckle. "Got it." Andy grins and then lands his eyes on her. She looks amazing. So beautiful. He gently smiles at her, thinking if he now said that to her she might deeply blush. Boy is still with them. Though her blush is always adorable.

"Okay." Rusty chuckles. "I'm gonna go to my room. Night guys." he says while walking toward his room.

"Night." They both say and look at each other. He needs to be himself now, he reminds himself. He looks into her eyes and notices how green they are behind those long black eyelashes.

"I'm just going to take my purse." she says hesitately, turning away and hurrying heading toward her room. When she returns, he opens the door and they walk out of her apartment.


	13. Special Dinner

_Hi.. I've been crazy busy lately so I have been insanely tired. But! finally the next chapter! _

* * *

Sharon and Andy enter in the restaurant they usually just passed by, but this time Andy asked her if she wanted to go there beside their usual dinner place. Relief washed over her, when he asked, because this time she felt that maybe she looked too fancy. The way Rusty looked at her, when he came home just repeated in her mind. Is this too much?

He pulls a chair for her, always the gentleman he is and then sits right next to her. It felt more comfortable for both of them, when they were sitting next to each other than him sitting across her.

Andy smiles, when Sharon takes the menu, opening it carefully. She looks up and smiles at him. "What?" she asks and looks down at the menu again.

"You look beautiful." he suddenly said and she quickly looked up. He can tell her that she looks beautiful, doesn't he? He doubted himself for a second. "Truly." he continued.

She is uncomfortable she realizes. Same question repeating over and over in her mind. Why did I change my dress?

Sharon smiles at him. "Thank you." she replied softly.

"So..." he leans closer to her, trying to see the menu. "What do you want to order?" he asks quietly. She points with her index finger one of the starters. He turns to face her, suddenly inches away from her.

"Yeah that sounds good. We should both order that." he backs away, when he sees a waitress coming.

After waitress leaves, Sharon looks at him. He sighs. "I know." he mumbles and she looks at him like how would he know what I'm thinking of asking him?

"You want to ask me why I'm so distant, don't you?" He looks into her eyes and she nods, unable form words. "Let's see if I can explain this without completely confusing you." he turns his gaze to the menu, thinking for a moment.

"Before I came over to your apartment the other day, I talked with Nicole." he pauses. "When she explained me everything I realized that-" he looks up to meet her gaze.

"I didn't realize how involved you started to be in my life. You have done so much more than friend should and- " he takes a breath and she starts fidgeting her fingers under the table.

"Well she kind of messed me up, when she said she was so sure we were more involved, when she saw us together."

Sharon knows what he's talking about, it's what she has been denying from herself for weeks now. If he brings it up, they are never going to be what they are. There's no going back.

"So I did some thinking and came to conclusion that maybe, just maybe she was right. So I took some distance for myself from you." Andy explained more slowly this time and she feels the urge to grab his hand under table.

"And today I realized that I have loved you as my friend." he said with a sweet smile, but it fades, when he think for a moment. "But now- I don't know what level my love for you is anymore." he finally confessed and then he felt her taking his hand in hers, suprising him completely.

"Me neither." Sharon said quietly, and their eyes met, reading each others thoughts as they held hands under the table. "So let's take this one step at a time." she said, her eyes sparkling the way he has never seen before.

Looking deep in her eyes, he finally smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

_I hope I did okay, because many of you wanted the dinner time chapter. Next questions for you is... Should Rusty tease Sharon about it? Should Provenza annoy Andy with his 'don't approve of this', but secretly tell Sharon he really doesn't mind at all?_


	14. The New Step

Here it is. This time I had someone read it before posting it...

* * *

Their dinner dates have never been so relaxing and exciting. Facing what they have been trying to deny so long. They have decided to take this new step.

"I can't believe I let you decide for me. Ugh, please tell me it's not cake. Please." She moans, because she felt full enough already. Andy can't help, but chuckles. Then he leans closer and squeezes her hand gently.

"Trust me." He says with the same tone he had used before. She looks down to their hands. His hand is warm, soft and strong. She looks up to his soft looking eyes. Oh she does. She trusts him.

Waitress comes over and they let go of their contact. "Two ice creams." Waitress says as she sets them down on the table. "Enjoy." Waitress smiles. "Thank you." They both say a little out of sync and waitress leaves.

Andy glances at her. "Well? How did I do?" he asks with an expression that gives away the fact that he knew what ice cream she liked.

"You did good. I'm just wondering how you figured it out?" she takes a small spoonful of ice cream. Andy tastes his ice cream. "Rusty." he confesses. He had asked him via text what desserts she liked.

"Ah." Sharon smiles.

"This is really good." Andy says as he starts to dig in. "Of course it is. That's why I eat it only on special occasions." She shrugs and grins widely, when his eyes look at her intrigued.

"Oh. Well. This is a special occasion right?" He asks carefully with a bit serious voice. Sharon snorts and then covers her mouth. He can make himself sound so stupid sometimes. That's a part of him that she liked. He makes her to feel relaxed with his funny comments and jokes.

"What?" He now sounded offended, but cracks a smile. They both laugh for a while until she starts that cute hand shaking to make him stop. She keeps her eyes on him. On his face. The way his wrinkles came to life, when he grinned like that, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling. She admits to herself that she melts every time, when he does it.

Andy looks down on her plate. "Sharon it's melting."

"Oh." She mumbles and starts eating. His eyes are on her. The way she throws her beautiful hair away from her face and licking her lips after eating ice cream. She's amazing. He's lucky.

Suddenly he sees she's looking at him suspciously. He's been staring. "Done?" he smirks and she nods her answer. "Okay." He sees their waitress and asks her to come over.

After Andy paid their dinner, he helped her up from her seat. They got their jackets and he helps her with hers, before they go out from the restaurant.

The sun has set and now there's a pink sky from it's after light. Sharon walks slightly ahead of him as she tries to remember, where they parked. "It seems time passes quickly, when you enjoy your company." he says and she turns. "Yes. I agree." she smiles.

They start walking together and Andy tries hard to remember, where he actually parked his car. Sharon sees his frown and knows exactly what he is wondering about. "One more block."

He faces her with an odd expression. "How you-" He stops talking, when she smirks. "I know. We've been through this before. I just never said anything."

Andy rolls his eyes. "Well, now. That's awkward. I really tried to impress you back then. With my good memory that is." Sharon chuckles. "I know you Andy Flynn. I have read your file. Remember?"

He stops walking so she stops too. "Are you really going to bring up the file thing again?" he asks teasingly. She puts her hands in the air. "I'm just saying." They chuckle together and start walking again.

Sharon notices that their hands almost touch as they walk close to each other. She knows he won't take her hand. He would think that would be too much for one night. So she takes his hand in hers.

He looks down at their hands and then at her. She's not looking at him, but she has this cute smile on her face. This is nice he realizes, but notices that her hand feels a bit cold so he takes better hold of it to warm it.

They reach his car and he opens a door for her. He walks to the other side of the car and opens the driver's door. He sits down and closes the door. Sharon puts her seat belt on. Andy starts the engine and pulls out the parking place.

"Which road?"

Sharon shakes her head, looking at her legs. Of course he'd ask. "The one with less traffic. Not that I don't enjoy your company, it's just that I don't want Rusty to be in my apartment way too long at nights."

He decides to lighten the mood, knowing she feels awkward about explaining this to him. "What? Are you afraid he'll break something?"

"No, I just don't like breadcrumbs on my couch. Every time I'm late at work and sit down.." she trails off.

He checks his mirror and smirks. "Boy breaks the rules, when mommy is not at home. Smart kid." he jokes, but realizes what he had just said and turns to face her for a second. Fortunately for him she doesn't look shocked. So it was okay.

"Exactly." she says quietly. He glances at her. "Rusty is lucky to have you." He knows how much Rusty means to her. Even he and Rusty have created this uncle-kid kind of bond with him. Andy hopes this, whatever they are now won't complicate that boy's life. It's complicated enough as it is.

His words about Rusty made her heart flutter a little. She's so glad Rusty has created some kind of bond with her team. Her team cares a lot about him. "I'm lucky too."

Finally arriving in the parking lot of her building, he steps out of the car and opens a door for her. She comes out. "Thank you for the dinner." she whispers to his ear as she comes closer to him, when he closes the car door. She stays close to him, usually she backed away, when he did this.

"It was a pleasure." he replies, his eyes sparkling. She shivers slightly and he without much thinking tucks her jacket more close, because she had left it open. She takes a silent sharp breath. He is so close and this was always the affect he had on her. "So I see you at work then." he says quietly and backs down slightly.

"Yes. Goodnight Andy."

"Good night." He whispers and she starts walking away from him, her heels clicking on the concrete floor. He stays put, watching as she enters in the elevator.

* * *

Okay that ice cream thing. I was eating ice cream while writing this so..well you know what happened.

I was thinking that next chapter be about them in the office and then Sharon at home with Rusty. So there'll be probably Sharon, Andy and Provenza discussion about them. Probably..


	15. Comfort

Okay no teasing in this Chapter, but there will be more. (could be typos, because this time I was too tired to read it twice.)

The moment Sharon walks in the squadroom she eyes for him. Their eyes meet and it's clear they should be really careful with this, what they now acknowledged. She fights hard not to smirk as she continues into her office, when she realizes Andy's now her boyfriend. Boyfriend...such childish word for a middle aged man. Andy. That's what she's going to call him in the squad from now on. She had done it, before but they were merely to get his attention. But after their dinners she seemed to slip a lot from his rank to his first name.

She looks happy and it definitely makes him happy. Hell, even seeing her after last night made him happy. Andy regretted heavily how he said good night to her last night. He was too careful. She knows he won't do anything until she's ready, but one kiss on the cheek? How could that be stepping over anything? Maybe she felt the same way. Maybe she wanted him to kiss her. Oh this 'maybe maybe' is gonna kill him.

Andy glances at his friend, who looks pretty ridiculous. Provenza looks disgusted, mad and confused at the same time. Poor thing. Andy shook his head, looking down with a smirk on his lips.

Sharon takes off her coat and puts it on the backrest of her chair. She then looks up and sees Tao giving her a signal. A signal that they now had a new case. Provenza had already stood up from his seat and is now putting his jacket on as she comes back to the squadroom. Tao hangs up.

"Two bodies found from the east river. A serial killer move." he said quickly. Sharon looks at him with a frown, she had copied from Andy. "Why would you say that?" she asked as she put her arms around herself. Andy stands up next to her.

"Remember the case from earlier this year, where the ten year old boy was discovered from beach. He was covered in plastic." he said and typed until he stopped. He points his screen. Provenza comes next to him. "Same guy?" he asks now sounding pretty sure of himself.

Sharon walks next to him, leaving Andy behind. "Jenkins case. Yes. Lieutenant-" she turned to him and he nodded. "We'll go check it out. Flynn, let's go." He looked up and saw Andy already holding up his keys.

"Call me if there's trouble." Sharon quipped after two had disappeared from the room. "Should Assistant Chief Taylor know?" Mike looks up at her. "I'll deal with it." she says with a low tone, already irritated by the idea of talking with him about it. Last thing they needed was a serial killer whom they had not catched the last time. Taylor is sure gonna piss her off about that.

* * *

It had been a tough day. Two children murdered, then covered in plastic and thrown into the river. Sadly they had a sumption of why the children were killed. Dr Morales had explained to them that the boy had been severely abused and the girl showed the signs of rape.

After the autopsy she had walked straight into her office and closed her blinds. She was sure Provenza had almost seen her drop her captain mode to Sharon, the mother mode.

Andy stands up from his seat, when he sees his friend's face. It must have been awful news. Provenza points him and then the Captain's office. First Andy feels puzzled for a second, because his friend tried to make him go to her. He was literally telling him to go. He nods and gently knocks on her door.

Sharon turns and wipes her tears. He opens the door and sees Sharon has red eyes. Andy steps in after seeing she's not telling him to go, he could see it if she did. He closes the door gently behind him. "I'm here in case you need me." he whispers.

Sharon's hesitant at first, but then she remembers it's okay. He wants to be here for her. They were now emotionally involved. She starts walking to him and he meets her at the halfway. She leans to him, his arms come around her as she puts hers around him.

"We'll find him." She hears his words and closes her eyes. She's so glad he's here. "Someday we will find him and we will get justice to these kids and their families." he says quietly and hears her sharp inhale. Andy kisses the top of her head and hears her slow exhale. "We will get him."

His words, his soothing voice and his warmth made her calm. The way he holds her makes her want to stay like this for a little while longer. She doesn't want to face Taylor and tell him they didn't find him.

* * *

Rusty hears the keys crickling and the front door opens. It's her. "Sharon." Rusty walks out of the kitchen with a sandwich on his left hand and diet coke on the another. She closes the door quietly and takes off her heels.

"Good evening." She mumbles as she puts her ugg's on. She looks up. "Where's your plate?" she sighs as she takes her bag from the floor, where she had momentarily put it. Rusty smirks awkwardly. "In the kitchen... my bad." he says and goes back. "It's late. Did you have a case at the last minute?" he calls out.

Sharon sits on the comfortable couch and relaxes for the first time today. "Serial killer haunt." she yawns inaudibly. Rusty comes back with his diet coke and now his sandwich on the plate.

"Did you catch him?" Rusty asks as he turns on the television. "No. We did not." she says tiredly.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asks carefully, testing the waters if she was upset. "No. I talked with Andy and he reassured me that someday the killer will make a mistake and we will get him."

Rusty smiles. "I see." he mumbles and takes a bite of his sandwich. She looks at him. "What?" she says and strangely puts her feet up on the coffee table. Something she never let him do.

Rusty swallows. "Andy." he takes a sip of his diet coke. Sharon puts her arms around herself. "What about him?" She asks, even though she knows where this was heading.

"You will tell me if anything's changed right?"

There it is. The questions she had been expecting. "If they were, what would you think?" she leans comfortably to the backrest. "I think it's great." he smirks and then he suddenly stops. "We are talking about you and Flynn right?"

His face of horror makes her laugh at him. "Of course." she composes herself.

"So you are a thing now? For real?" he puts down his sandwich and looks at her expectingly. Rusty had wanted them to get closer. He had seen the two and he thought it was cute.

"Yes...Yes we are." she smiles. She's happy and he is happy, when she is happy. Hell she deserves this after all that Jack-ass shit. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. Thank you for understanding."

He nods. "Of course."

* * *

Oh god such long chapter, but I didn't want to cut it so... yeah. Give me ideas for their relationship to evolve. I do have a few cute ideas, but I'd love to hear yours too.


	16. Red

Well that took a long time to update. I must admit I was little preoccupied with other things, but now I'm back! Hope you like the Chapter! (oh and sorry about typos...as always)

* * *

She keeps glancing her watch. He's late. Not very late, but late anyway. She inhales deeply. He's fine. He'll show up. And like that Andy pulls his car on the parking lot. She exhales and smiles relieved.

"I know. Sorry!" he says quickly, before even fully getting out of the car. She shakes her head amused and walks beside him as he closes the car door.

Andy turns around to face her. Sharon looks lovely as always. "I'm sorry." He says more calmly now that he has seen her.

"Andy. Calm down. You are just few minutes late." she says calmly. Then she looks at him. "You're not wearing a tie." She smirks. He looks at her from toe to head. She's wearing one of her dresses.

"You're wearing red." he mumbles. "Yes." Her voice is low, but she keeps smiling. "You must have told me." He says quietly as he gently pulls her curly hair that had fallen in front of her beautiful face to behind her ear. "I did actually." she whispers.

He suddenly smiles of his gorgeous Andy Flynn smiles. "I know you did-" he takes hold of her shoulder and makes her walk backwards, then opens the car door. He leans in. Then he comes out holding three ties. Green, black and red. "But I couldn't remember so I took them all." He grins and she snorts. "Andy."

He picks the red one, tossing others to the car and closes the door. "I know. I'm a genius." he grins proudly. She chuckles. He puts the tie around his neck and suddenly Sharon leans to him, taking hold of the tie. Let me."

Provenza sighs. Why did he agree to take Mike with him? He keeps babbling. "-And that's why I think they are going to last." Mike smiles.

"Mike, I don't care about Sykes and Lieutenant Cooper engagement party. What I care about is that they serve alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol." He grumbles and Mike chuckles. So Provenza of him.

They arrive the parking lot and see Sharon leaning to Andy. "Well look at that." Mike keeps smiling. He had a hunch about these two. "Oh god I'm gonna barf and I haven't even drank yet." Provenza says annoyed.

Sharon sees Provenza's car and jump a little. "Hey. We are off the clock." Andy says to relax her and she does, because he's right. "I know. It's just that Mike is with him and I keep wondering why?" He suddenly chuckles and she turns to look at him. "What?"

He keeps smiling. "It's because he needs someone to take him home after. He's gonna drink, Sharon. Mike's gonna drive him home." She nods. "Ah. But don't you usually drive him home?"

Provenza closes his car door. "He does." Sharon turns to face the older man. "But he said he couldn't. Not tonight." He mimicked the last words, then stares at Andy, who tries not to laugh at him.

Sharon turns to Andy. "Why? You have plans later, Lieutenant?" she asks with her voice low. Mike and Provenza hear her even though they are already heading toward the building and Mike turns to Provenza as about to say it, when he stops walking. "Don't say it." He sighs. Last thing he wants to confirm is that Captain just flirted with his friend.

* * *

Okay. This was a hint that they are really seeing each other, but haven't actually told anyone and about Sykes getting engaged is the thing about time passing.. They are very careful, but it's starting to become more and more obvious. So yeah.. I'd love to hear what you think.


	17. Dance

_ I admit it. I lost my muse after the 10th episode of season 3. _

* * *

Wedding.

Andy knows how much she likes weddings. He saw it, when she came to his daughter's wedding. And here they are again. At wedding reception.

He must admit Amy and Cooper's wedding was one of the most beautiful and yet simple weddings he has ever been to. Meaningful words and few tears on the altar. They all care about Amy, even though some might not say out loud. Andy glances to Provenza who's laughing with Taylor and Rusty about something.

They are sitting in one of the corner tables. It was a perfect spot to watch the happy couple dance their first dance as a married couple. Then they ate with Rusty, but then he went to get a drink and somehow he didn't come back and they just stayed sitting. Talking how beautiful Amy looked and how Rusty seemed to really enjoy his time here.

Sharon smiles, when sees two kids, maybe five years olds, trying to dance like their parents. Andy turns to watch her smile and then gets a brilliant idea. She looks up, when he gets up and holds out his hand.

"Andy. No." She says quietly and looks around hoping her squad isn't paying attention to them. They haven't told others yet that their relationship has... changed. Andy grins and she knows what he's going to say next.

"Sharon. Yes." He takes her hand and she knows she has lost, when she raises to her feet. It wasn't like she didn't want to dance with him. She definitely wanted to. But she didn't want others to start suspecting. Especially, because they're not ready to talk about this relationship to them. It's still quite new them, even though they seemed to know everything the other thought by just a look.

Andy smiles one of the 'Flynn smiles' to her, when he leads her to the dance floor and it warms her heart. "Just... dance with your friend." She says and he understands, even though he really wanted to tell others about them, but he won't. Not when she's not ready to expose them. All he wants is a dance with her, because it felt like heaven on earth.

Rusty chuckles, when Provenza says something he really shouldn't have said out loud and then he gazes at the table he had left, maybe half an hour ago. It's empty. He looks around the big room and then he sees Sharon and Andy dance. They look good. She's smiling and that's one of the reasons he kept pushing her to understand how important Andy is to her.

"Rusty."

He turns and smiles. "Yeah?" Provenza puts the glass down on the nearest table and makes him to come closer. "What's up?"

"That doesn't look like 'friends dancing' to me." He grumbles, feeling a bit annoyed, but he cares about his friend and yes the Captain too. Rusty briefly glances at them and then to him. "I think you're right."

"Of course I'm right." He rolls his eyes and Rusty snorts. Provenza sighs. "Go dance with her."

Rusty raises his eyebrows. "What? Why me?"

Provenza rolls his eyes, which felt like a millionth time for him tonight. "Because I sure as hell won't."

Rusty smirks to that, of course he doesn't. "Yeah. I got that vibe."

It's his time to raise eyebrows. "What?"

"Nothing. Yeah I'll go, but you keep company to your friend." He said and started to walk towards the dancing floor.

"Perfect. Just perfect." Provenza mutters, knowing how Andy is gonna tell him all about his and their Captain's relationship to him. He raises his finger to the bartender and the guy nods, knowing exactly what he wanted to drink.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" He whispers to her ear and she tries to suppress her smile, but fails. "Yes. I think you have." He backs away after leaning to her and sees the smile on her face. They look at each other for few seconds, their dance going smoothly with every step they take.

That's when Andy feels tapping on his shoulder and a clearing throat sound. Her smile disappears, when they turn.

"May I?" Rusty holds out his hand and Sharon's smile returns. Andy puts her hand in Rusty's. "Of course kid." As Andy's about to leave them, he whispers to his ear and Rusty smiles.

Sharon watches Andy walk away and then meets her son's eyes. "What did he say?" She asks fast and it makes Rusty grin. "Oh the usual. Don't step on her feet and bla bla." He casually shrugs. Sharon nods slowly and he realizes she must have heard some of the words Andy really had said to him.

"Treat her like the treasure she is." He whispers and her eyes light up.

* * *

_Such a slow burn... I know. But anyway...L__et me know what you think! _


	18. Movie night

_It's tough to write them without time gaps so... bare with me..._

* * *

Movie nights. They both like them. It relaxes them after a horrible day at work and there's been too many of those during this long week.

Andy yawns inaudibly as the credits start rolling and glances at the woman beside him. Sharon has curled next to him, feet underneath her and head on his shoulder. Sleeping. He can't help, but smile. He knows how hard it is for her to sleep after an awful day like today. And she looks really cute too.

He reaches out for a remote and shuts down the TV. He then hears her soft sigh and turns to face her. Tired green eyes meeting his chocolate brown ones. "I fell asleep again didn't I?" She asks with a very low tired voice.

Andy sighs and leans into the backrest. She leans to his chest and he gently tucks her closer to him. "You did." He mumbles as kisses her forehead. "I should let you go to sleep. It's after midnight."

Sharon opens her eyes and looks at her watch. They then hear front door open and they both turn to face the young man who comes in with a quiet thud of the door closing. Rusty takes off shoes and when he turns he gets startled by the two. "Good god!" He presses the hand on his chest.

"Right on time." Andy teases the boy and turns to look at Sharon who smiles wickedly. "Seriously." Rusty inhales and turns on the lights. "Not funny." He exhales, still feeling heart pound in his chest.

"Why an earth-" He walks closer to the couple. "a- are you sitting in the dark?"

Sharon doesn't even bother to raise her head from Andy's chest. "Movie night." She says tiredly and Andy nods. "Yeah. It was a good movie too. Made her sleep really well." He says amused and she raises her head just enough to hit him on the chest. "Ow."

Rusty rolls his eyes. "Okay. I have heard this one before. I'm not gonna hear this conversation. Again." He says heavily and starts heading to his room. "Good night."

"Good night." Both reply simultaneously and then look at each other. He looks at her with that look again before Rusty came home. She shakes head. Knowing what he's going to say next. "No."

"Yes." He kisses her forehead again and untangles himself from her as painful as it was. "You are going to be exhausted tomorrow and then I-" He holds out his hand and she takes it as she raises to her feet.

"_I_ have to watch your caffeine intake that you don't-" Andy pauses, when she narrows her eyes at him. "Go mad if you don't go to sleep now." He says quickly and waits an another hit from her, but instead gets a kiss on the lips.

His eyes widen and she smiles. "You win." She says with a low voice that he found incredibly attractive. "I do?"

She chuckles quietly, but leans to him and both put their arms around each other. "But I could use you as a pillow." She whispers and he smiles. "What about my change of clothes?"

"You still have that hideous bag in your car?" She asks jokingly and let's go of him. He nods. "Sleepover then."

* * *

_ I hope I didn't write Sharon too needy. I like to think she likes him being near her. When you have that love one that just want to relax with after a long day..it's hard to let them leave..I think._


	19. Memory

_I really like writing Provenza. So much fun. Enjoy!_

* * *

Provenza approaches the bullpen area, lifting a big donut bag with his left hand and pointing with his right. "God I love ordering stuff."

Sykes smirks, knowing how near the coffee shop is. "I'm sure you do."

Older man rolls his eyes as he comes to stand in front of his desk. Opening the donut bag and smelling it. Julio and Mike quickly roll their chairs next to him.

He hits Mike's hand away from the paper bag. "Me first." Provenza grumbles and takes two donuts. Then gives it to eager Julio and Sykes just shakes her head amused. This always happened.

Provenza walks near to his friend's desk. He's staring into Captain's office again. He usually did that, but this time he has this frown which meant no good. "Here ya go."

Andy hears his voice and turns to face his friend, who now was holding out a donut for him. "No thanks." He says deep in thought and turns to look away.

Provenza sighs and sits on the chair next to his desk. Now taking a bite of donut in his right hand, watching what he has probably been watching for a while.

Andy observes her again. Sharon's clearly deep in thought, she's staring to nowhere and touches her hair with her fingertips. It bothers him. There's clearly something she is worried about and hasn't mentioned it to him.

"You should talk to her." He hears Provenza say and turns to watch him walk back toward his desk. He nods. He should do that. He should check she's alright.

She wakes from her thoughts as the door opens ajar. Smiling, when she sees a familiar face. "Am I disturbing?" He asks and she shakes her head. "No. Come in."

He grins and closes the door behind him. She looks at him with affection and it makes him relieved, that maybe there's nothing wrong afterall. He sits down in front of her table and crosses his legs. She just looks at him. Waiting for him to say something.

"I wanted to check on you."

Her eyebrows raise slightly. "Check on me? Why?"

"You seemed. Distracted." He says thoughtfully and sees her raise her head higher unconsiously. He has seen her do that before. Usually, when he got her off guard of how she felt.

"I see." She says underbreath and looks where he had been sitting a moment ago outside of her office. "You have been watching me again haven't you?"

He smiles and nods. "You're quite distracting, when you do that thing with your hair." He says with a low voice.

"Oh." She smiles. "So it's my fault."

He nods. "Yep."

Sharon sighs and leans to the backrest. "This case just- I don't know. Something is just so familiar."

Andy nods. He knows what she's trying to say. It felt familiar to him too and there's a reason why. "Who would have thought?" He suddenly asks and makes her frown.

"Few years ago. That we- would be us?" Andy smiles tenderly and her eyes widen. She now knows why she felt so upset about this case. It's exactly like his stabbing few years ago. Only different background stories. And he survived. Their victim didn't.

"I can't believe I didn't thought of it." She looks at him apologically. "I remember that night so well. Why didn't I think of it?"

"It was a long time ago." He says with a warmer tone. It pained him to think back to it. He really acted like a jerk to her then. Then he didn't know how wonderful loving person she really is.

"I'm glad you called me." She says quietly and their eyes meet.

"You were the first one."

"I was?"

He nods. "Of course. My name was then really well known in Internal Affairs of my- stuff. So at least they-" He points her. "You." He grins and she shakes her head amused. "Could do for me is to help me, when I needed it most."

She thinks back to it. How worried, scared and alert she felt, when he passed out on her as he was trying to tell her, where his stabber had gone off to. "You scared me to death."

He sighs. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

"I searched all night for your stabber. With the lead you gave me before you-" she stops and he smiles. "Before I dozed off?"

She nods. "I didn't stop."

"I know you didn't." He says and looks down at his hands. "I knew it, when you came in my hospital room and gave Chief Johnson the case."

"You were adorable then." She suddenly says and he raises his eyebrows. She's not a person to adjective him as a adorable. Ever. She thinks he's adorable? He shakes off his shock.

"Then?" He asks teasingly.

"Yeah. Now you are just-" She stops to think just to tease him. He looks absolutely adorable now. One raised eyebrow, amused look in his eyes and slight smile on his lips.

"I'm just kidding. You're always adorable to me." She chuckles and he then points at her like a winner.

Provenza turns, when hears laughter. He shakes his head amused. Those two idiots.

Room gets silent and Sharon takes a deep breath. "I was so happy to see you awake then." He looks up and then grins. "I honestly wasn't so happy to see you." She snorts, being her cute adorable self and he just wants to kiss her, but can't.

They really should tell others about them at some point so he could actually give a quick kiss on her lips in the office. Sharon told Taylor a week about them and he took it surprisingly well. He even agreed to make the paperwork about their relationship _himself_ for their privacy.

* * *

_I really hope they mention Andy's stabbing to Rusty at some point in the show, if- when they get together._

_But... I need your help. How should they tell them? Should they tell them together? Or Andy ordering them coffee and just tell them by himself? Or Sharon deciding to tell them with him by herself side? How should they react?_


	20. Unwell

_Hi... wow it's been a long time, but I finally found my inspiration to write again... Unfortunately I didn't have time to check it over for any typos due to my traveling. I hope you like it and thank you for all the feedback. I do read them and take your suggestions seriously if I get stuck. - Dreamycupcake_

* * *

"Hey." Andy says gently to her ear, when others leave the tech room. She looks up to him, her lips ghostly touch his cheek and smiles. "If you feel uncomfortable to tell them, then we can wait.." He trails off, when she stands up from her seat and holds up her hand.

"No... I'm ready." She sounds convincing enough and when she smiles again it lets him know she's uncomfortable about it at all. Their team has grown into a small group of family of some sort over the tough months with Rusty's case. Poor kid. He's glad it's almost all over for him.

Andy takes her hand in his, but frowns. "You feel a bit warm to me. Are you feeling alright?" He asks with low concerned voice. She humms her quiet yes, but when she's about to leave he doesn't let go.

"Andy...I'm alright." She sighs heavily and turns to him.

"You're pushing yourself too hard over this case, Sharon." He finally lets go of her hand, but touches her forehead. She really is warm. How did he not notice this sooner? Now that he really looks at her facial features she looks paler too.

Sharon pulls away from his touch. "We need to find that child and I will not stop until we do." She raises her voice a bit and it makes her sound like she's mad at him, when she's anything but that. She knows he's doing this, because he loves her.

"We will, but right now I want you to sit down." He offers her seat again and she gives up. She can't win with him without a loud argument of it. Andy sits where Buzz had been sitting.

Sharon sighs. "So now you are bossing me around at work too?" She asks half heartedly.

"Yes, Ma'am." She slaps him playfully on his arm and he gives her look that it hurt. "Ouch! You know I have said this before, but honey you're very violent, when you want to be. Why does it always have to be me?" He asks innocently.

Her smile gets wider. "I don't know. Something triggers in me to hit you now and then."

"Mmm... I wonder what it is." He looks around to look out of someone might come in. Everyone's too busy to realize they stayed in the tech room.

"Maybe you just keep annoying me." She emphasizes the last words and leans closer to him to shove him back against his backrest. "How am I annoying you now?"

She smirks to that and shakes her head. "I don't know. You just do."

His smile fades, eyes looking at her serious now. "I have one favor to ask of you."

She nods, realizing the game is over and now it's back to her again. Andy covers her knee with his warm hand. "Please tell me, if you are feeling unwell. I'd hate to bug you, especially today, by asking it every chance I'd get. I know how it pisses you off."

Sharon sees the seriousness in his eyes and knows it's the best conclusion for now. "I will. I promise."

"Thank you." He gives her space and she stands up. To his surprise she leans to him. "I will." She whispers in his ear. And when she pulls away he nods to her. She leaves the room, where Andy stays sitting for a little while longer hoping she won't break her promise. He'd hate it, if anything happened to her.

* * *

_I know... I'm drawing it out, but slow is slow. And I think we all know what SLOW is, especially when it comes to these two. We love it and hate it. Feedback is welcome as always!_


	21. Break

_I'm finding myself writing more these days. If you're new who's reading this story than I must say I usually write these chapters like episodes. They're a slow burn in the show so. Anyway I hope I don't have too many typos and I hope you like the chapter! - Dreamycupcake_

* * *

They found the child. They found her. Unfortunately they didn't find her in time and now they're hunting a ghost. It was getting to them and no one's gonna give up finding the person who kidnaps children and evidently now killed them as well. It's been three days and nothing. No trace what so ever. Sharon sighs heavily. She's not gonna give up.

She stares the whiteboard and knows he's watching her. She can feel it. If truth to be told she always felt it and no doubt he did too, when she looked at him. Sharon turns and their eyes meet. Andy's filled with concern. He must have seen her sit on the desk next to Provenza's. Her feet ached from all the standing, but that wasn't the only reason why she sat down. She doesn't feel well and he sees it.

Andy briefly looks down to her feet and then to her pretty face. She takes off her glasses and rubs the bridge of her nose. He has seen this many times, especially now that they have spent much more time together. She's close having a headache or probably already has one. He opens his desk drawer and takes ibuprofen packet and heads out of the squadroom.

Sharon's eyes following him, when she puts her glasses on. "Would you like a cup of coffee, Captain?" Provenza asks and she turns to face him. Older lieutenant looks worn out. "Umm.. no. No, thank you. But you should go and have a very deserved break." She smiles to Mike and Sanchez. Men nod and leave with Sykes to go out and have better tasting coffee.

Provenza grabs his jacket and sees her deep in thought. "He went to breakroom." He says under his breath as he leaves. She smiles to that. Provenza always seemed to know what's up.

Andy pours coffee in his mug, when he hears door open and that familiar clicking on the concrete floor. "I should scold you. You left the class, before I told you to." He smiles and turns to face her, when she walks beside him.

"That smells heavenly." Sharon mumbles and Andy rests his free hand to her lower back, but she does what she always does. Jumps apart from him. "Everyone's out." Andy whispers and pours glass of water and then winks at her.

Sharon watches him suspciously. "What are you up to?"

Andy takes his coffee, glass of water and puts them down on the table. He sits down and drags other seat next to his. "Come on." He taps the seat. "You know you want to." Sharon snorts to that and sits next to him. He puts the water glass in front of her and puts the ibuprofen packet on the table.

"Aha." She smiles tiredly and he gives one pill to her. "Take that and drink this. It makes you feel better." He says and she can't help, but look at him. He's so wonderful.

"Stop staring and do as I said." He chuckles and she shakes her head. Always bossing her around. He takes small sips of his coffee as she does what he told her. He then covers her hand with his. She's cold. He takes off his jacket, leans to the backrest and puts it on her shoulders. She feels immediately warmer and doesn't even think, when she leans to his warmth. Her head on his collarbone and arm snaking around him.

As much as Andy loves this, he knows he must remind her where they were. "Sharon..." She interrupts him. "Give me a minute...just a minute. Keep watch." She says eyes closed and he smiles.

"Okay." He kisses her forehead and reaches to take his mug from the table. "I'll keep watch." He says quietly and Sharon humms.

He knew this was a good idea.

* * *

_There some cuteness. Let me know what you think and how you think I should proceed. - Dreamycupcake_


	22. Finally

_It's been a while since I've updated this story. Don't worry. More chapters to come in the future. It just takes time. Oh and you know I suck at this re-reading thingy, so sorry if there's typos. - Dreamycupcake_

* * *

Provenza rushes back in and looks around. He sees neither of them. So they must be still in the breakroom.

"Sharon." Andy whispers. He hears her soft humm. "Don't fall asleep on me now."

Sharon opens her eyes slowly and notices the bright light doesn't trigger the headache anymore. It's gone now. " But I really want to." She sighs and Andy snorts. She stops leaning on him to meet his eyes. Andy smiles, which makes her smile. "So... today-"

Provenza opens the door startling both of them. "We found him!" He says and then looks at the two. They look- _cozy_.

"Let's go." She says and gives Andy his jacket back. "Jonathan Uvist, 24 years old sex offender from Norway." Provenza says as they return to the squadroom. "Local police patrol arrested him after kidnapping a seven year old girl from the street."

"You're certain it's him?"

"They found the girl in the back of his van. Police officer took a picture where she had been held in." Provenza turns to Mike, who turns in his chair and faces them all of them.

"In the picture, there's a lot of blood and small pink dress. We're waiting the results, but it looks like it's Adele's." Mike pauses. This son of bitch had killed that little girl after using her. "They are bringing him in right now."

"So what's the technique for this- inhuman monster." Provenza growled. Sharon crosses her arms and turns to Andy. "I talk to him."

Just when Andy's about to protest the idea Mike stands up. "I don't think that's a good idea." He pauses. "He doesn't like women." He says uneasy, which makes Provenza's blood boil.

"Of course he doesn't. He just likes little girls!" Provenza growls agitated. He wants to beat the man to death. If only.

"Okay. You are definitely not going in the same room with the suspect." Sharon's says with a strong tone. She'll be damned if they get under watchful eyes of Internal Affairs. Again.

"Mike. Andy. You talk to him." She then touches Andy's arm and they walk farther away from Provenza who now told Mike what he needed to say.

"Please stay calm in there. I really don't want to call Internal Affairs here again." She whispers.

"Don't worry. I got this." He says quietly and pauses. "And we don't have to tell them today." He whispers and nods slowly to reassure her. "Okay?"

"Okay. But remember what I said. Please." She says and Mike walks to them. "Five minutes."

"Alright. Compliment and push, when he's on edge. Remember this is not his native language so take advantage of that." She looks at Mike and then Andy. "You'll get through. I'm sure of it."

After an hour, Jonathan Uvist finally confessed and signed the deal they gave him. Now everyone's doing their paperwork of the day. Sharon on the other hand paces back and forth in her office. It's almost 7pm. She wants to take Andy out to dinner, but everyone's still here. She stops and turns watch him through her window. This is ridiculous.

She walks out of her office and gets their attention. "Let's go home everyone. It's been a long day."

Sykes happily closes her laptop and grabs her bag. Sanchez logs out and puts his jacket back. As does Mike.

Andy watches Sharon, realizing she's not going back inside of her office. Provenza puts his jacket back on, but sits back down, because he has a gut feeling.

Sharon and Andy share a look. "Wait." She suddenly says, before they're out of the room. Sykes and Sanchez turn to face her. Mike sits down and locks eyes with Provenza.

"Umm. There's something I'd like tell you." She says and fights the urge to look at Andy again. "I've been wanting to tell a while now, but this job got in the way."

Provenza and Mike both have a feeling what's she gonna say. Mike starts to smile, even though he's gonna lose the bet.

Sharon moves closer to Andy. He sees she's ready, when she takes his hand. "We are dating." She smiles.

"Thank god!" Provenza exclaimes and makes her stare at him with disbelief. Sykes smile turns to huge one. She didn't lose in the bet afterall.

"Oh come on. It didn't take that long." Andy chuckles as he stands up and Provenza shakes his head disagreeingly. Sanchez nods to Flynn knowingly, thinking he just won.

"That's great, you guys." Mike walks to tap Andy's shoulder approvingly. "This is wonderful." Sykes says and Sharon lets go of Andy's hand, when the woman comes to hug her.

"This is great really." Sanchez shakes Andy's hand and turns to stare at Provenza. "We won." He says teasingly.

"What?" Sharon asks and then looks at all of them. "Were you betting on us?!" She asks ridiculously, hoping that ain't so. Andy starts to laugh. "Did you know?"

He's about to answer, but Provenza cuts in. "Oh hell no. He knows nothing." He grumbles and takes out his wallet. "I can't believe I lost." He hands the money over to Sykes and Sanchez. "I was so close." Mike says and gives his share of the money too.

"I can't believe this. How long this bet has been going on?" She asks and leans to Andy now that they all knew about their relationship.

"After Flynn's daughter came to visit here." Mike replies and Sharon's eyes widen.

"Before Christmas?!" Andy asks now a bit shocked as well.

"Yeah. Everyone set their bet of _When_." Mike says and then points their detectives. "Sykes and Sanchez hit closer."

Sykes holds out the money. "I don't know about you, but I'm in a need of drink after a day like this."

"Oh count me in." Mike says quick. "I could use one too." Sanchez says and they start to head for the exit. "I'll come in a minute." Provenza says to Mike.

"Goodnight, Flynn, Captain." They said and the couple replied with a quick goodnight. Now them and Provenza standing alone in the squadroom.

"Please tell me you are not gonna be like Chief Johnson and Agent Howard in the office." Provenza says annoyingly as he thinks back.

Andy puts his hand on the small of her back. "I don't think she's gonna let me."

"No I'm not." Sharon says right back.

"I'll always try though." He grins at her and his friend rolls his eyes. "Yew gods. Okay that's it. I really need that drink." Provenza grumbles as he turns to leave.

"Goodnight." They say in unison and hear Provenza's groan, before closing the door behind him.

It's quiet for a moment until Andy decides to speak up. "That went well." Sharon turns to face him.

"It did. I'm still surprised about the bet. How could they see it so clearly?"

"I honestly don't know. I'm still a bit shocked Provenza lost. He's been teasing me about us for months." She looks at him with the her look her of that-is-not-funny-but-it-kinda-is. He laughs and she just looks at him silent. Determined to not laugh, but fails and he finds it absolutely adorable.

"They looked pretty happy for us." He says and puts his arms around her, making her come closer to him.

"Yeah. I'm so glad." She says and leans to him.

"Me too." He says quietly and touches her forehead. "You're not warm anymore." He murmurs and she hugs him. "I'm alright now that you made me better. Thank you." She says and he kisses her temple. "Only the best for my girl."

She snorts. "My girl?"

"You're mine, aren't you?" He asks teasingly and she holds him tighter. "No. But I do own you." She kisses his lips and her eyes widen. "This will never happen again in here." She lets go of him and goes to get her things from her office.

"Don't be so sure about that." Andy says quietly to himself.

* * *

_She finally told them. I tried to add some fun to it by the bet thing since the kidnapper/killer kinda made sad as I wrote. What do you think? Was it good how she told them? What do you want to see happen next? - Dreamycupcake _


	23. Early morning

_Hi... Wanted to give a sweet morning moment that will probably never happen on the show. Oh and I have to remind you, my dear readers of mine, that time passes a lot after each chapter(unless they are connected with a case). Oh could be typos, but I'm too sleepy to not care. - Dreamycupcake  
_

* * *

The familiar beeping starts and Andy groans, because it disturbs his sleep. He feels the bed move and opens his eyes to see Sharon put the alarm off. Raising to sitting position she turns to face him.

"Want me to reset the alarm for you?" She whispers with a sleepy voice of hers and smiles, when he closes his eyes. "No need..." He mumbles into the pillow and adjusts it. "I'm sleeping in."

Sharon shakes her head amused and leans to kiss his cheek. "Sleeping in. What do you think Captain's gonna say, when you arrive work late?" She whispers to his ear and backs away. Andy opens his right eye to see her pretty face.

"Oh that's not a problem." He starts smiling. "You see, she likes me." Sharon ups her eyebrows. "She likes you?" She asks teasingly and sits more comfortably on her side of the bed.

"Yep." Andy raises his head from the pillow. "And I know she's gonna be late from work too." He says and props his hand to support his head. She widens her eyes. "She is?"

"Uh-huh. And it's perfect, because she'll never know that I was late too." He puts his hand behind her back and leans closer to her. Sharon takes a deep breath, thinking that's not a bad idea. "Well aren't you lucky huh?" She whispers. She leans closer and looks at his lips. "In definitely." Andy replies and kisses her. "Is that peppermint?" She smiles.

"Mmhhmm.." He humms and she kisses him, but ringing interrupts their sweet moment. "Mine or yours?" He sighs and she takes her iPhone from the nightstand. "Yours." She smiles wickedly and pushes him to lay on his back. He reaches out to his iPhone and raises to sitting position after seeing the caller ID.

"Yeah?" He grunts upset and Sharon starts chuckling quietly, knowing who the caller was. Andy rolls his eyes. This is not as fun to him as it is to her.

"We got a body." Provenza says with his tired-of-people-killing-people-at-night voice. "Sykes will text you the address." He grumbles, but when Patrice gives him cup of coffee he smiles.

"Okay." Andy replies and looks at Sharon apologically. Sharon sighs. Goodbye morning to themselves plan, because they got a body. He almost disconnects, but his friend speak up. "Oh and Flynn!"

"Yeah?"

"Tell the Captain to come with. Sykes says there's a problem at the crime scene and we need her." He says and disconnects the call. He humms pleased after taking first sip of the coffee and smiles to Patrice. "I really needed that. Now I'll go."

"We are going to the crime scene." Andy says raising from the bed and holds out his hand. "We?" Sharon asks as she takes hold of his hand to climb out of the bed and turns to her wardrobe.

"Need you there. So let's get dressed and go." He orders her and she spins around to give him a look. "Come on!" He claps his hands to hurry her and turns. She throws a nearby cushion at him and misses his head by an inch. He turns with a grins on his lips. "You missed!"

"Shut up, Lieutenant."

"Yes, Captain."

* * *

_Well there ya go._ _Please do tell what you wish for the future chapters! I get into writing mood, when you throw your sweet ideas. - Dreamycupcake_


	24. Plans

_Oh my god I'm exhausted... but here's a small thingy that I wrote, when I was abroad. -Dreamycupcake _

* * *

"I honestly don't know how you are so upbeat." Andy yawns as they enter the elevator. "Oh I just have a feeling we'll have this case closed in no time." Sharon smiles and the elevator doors close.

"Hmm I do hope so. I think I will see nightmares of that place." Andy says and gets an eyeroll from her. "Seriously. It was Creepy." He makes a face, because he really didn't like that place at all.

"Don't worry. I'll hold your hand and nightmares stay away." She jokes and he quickly kisses her temple. "You better."

Elevator stops, but not on their floor and a man from another division enters. "Captain. Lieutenant." He greets them. "Sergeant." They reply and Andy takes a bit of distance from Sharon. Old habits die hard and they honestly didn't want the whole building talking about them.

Man gets off after two floors and they are alone again. Andy decides to break the silence. "Okay I'll tell you this much. I'm gonna take you to my favorite place to relax." He smiles.

"Please tell me where we are going. Have I told you I hate fishing? I just hate it." Sharon tells quickly. "Trust me. We are not going fishing." He says amused and takes a bag from her. "Andy."

"Yeah yeah you are perfectly capable to carry your own bags, but-" He meets her narrowed eyes. "You should know by now that I want to do this for you." The elevator stops on their floor, with a bling doors open and they step out. "Alright." She gives in.

"I'm telling you. This weekend is going to be perfect!" Andy says again. Sharon stops walking and they stay on the hallway before entering their workplace. "Andy." She sighs.

"I'm telling you it will work. It will. This time." Andy emphasizes and opens the door for her. She enters and he follows. "Just-" Sharon turns to face him. "Please don't complain if this perfect plan of yours gets ruined again." Andy tries his best to pout, but ends up smirking, when he sees that glimmer in her eyes. She's just as excited about this as he is.

"Stop that." Sharon points his face seriously, but starts smiling widely the moment she turns and heads to the squadroom. "Good morning!" She greets them happily. Sykes replies with the same spirit and Provenza rolls his eyes. Andy walks in her office to drop off Sharon's bag and comes back. Andy and Provenza's eyes meet and the two starts communicating with their looks. _What the hell was that? -What? I carry her things so what? -Oh geez._

Sharon enters her office and smiles. Andy put it exactly where she kept it. She walks back in the squadroom and work begins with Mike telling the things he has found out more about the victim. When everyone's attention is on Mike, she casually caresses Andy's shoulder. He looks up and they share a small smile without anyone noticing.

* * *

_There... Hope you liked it. Love some feedback. -Dreamycupcake_


	25. Teasing

_Okay here's the thing... I wrote few chapters of Andy's secretive plan aka Andy's favorite relaxing place and... I didn't like them. So I did what I think would have happened on the show. -Dreamycupcake_

* * *

Sharon sighs heavily as she leans to take yet another file from her coffee table. This case is starting to drain them out, and not just her and Andy. Others wanted to stay at work to go over the old case files and she had to order them to go home.

Andy looks up from the file he is mid of reading, when she opens yet another file and puts a pillow behind her back to get more comfortable on the couch.

After few minutes Sharon gets a feeling he's watching her. Waiting her to begin the conversation about something else or an argument about the fact his plans for them got ruined yet again. So she concentrates even harder to avoid him and ends up reading the same sentence again. "Stop it." She says finally without looking out at him.

"Stop what?" Andy asks casually and closes the file in his hands. Their eyes meet and he shrugs. "It's kinda sad you missed my favorite relaxing place- yet again." Andy smirks and she shakes her head so he continues to tease. "You'd be so comfortable right now."

"See. That's exactly what I don't know want to hear right now." Sharon points him like he's guilty of some kind of crime and starts reading again. Andy and raises from his seat to sit next to her on the couch. Sharon loses her interest to the report, but keeps her eyes on it anyway. She knows he's trying to get her to relax so why not let him? Maybe she or he will see something different in the files afterwards.

He then takes the file from her. "That's not a good idea." Rusty quips as he heads to the kitchen to grab a soda. Andy closes her file and puts it on the table. Sharon crosses her arms.

Sharon and Andy seem to have a staring contest, when Rusty comes back. "I told ya." He grins, when he sees his adoptive mother narrowing her eyes at Andy so stays to see what happens or more likely to hear what Sharon's gonna say.

"Oh I can do that, because-" Andy turns to face Rusty. "She can't stay mad at me." Andy says with a teased voice and Rusty simply nods, because it's true. He has seen this before. Last week in fact.

"Yes I can!" Sharon replies quick and tries her best to look serious about it as hers and Andy's eyes meet again. He can be quite adorable to get back to her good graces if he made her angry.

Rusty sees the silent conversation between them. He knows Sharon very well and her looks particularly and he had gotten to know Andy a little bit too.

"Mm-hmm." Andy humms and faces Rusty again. That's when Rusty realizes he doesn't want to hear their pointless argument after all and turns to leave, but turns to face the two again, when he decides to help them.

"You know..." He gets the couple's attention and continues. "You both know what this is about so- why don't you just say it and get it over with?" Sharon's eyes widen momentarily as hers and Rusty's eyes meet. He nods to her and starts walking to his room.

"Because then the game is over!" Andy yells after the boy while looking into Sharon's eyes which widen in horror. "Andy!"

Rusty closes his bedroom door with a big smile on his face. It's plain and simple. They love each other. They are just both too stubborn to actually _say it_ to each other.

* * *

_I hope you liked this more than I did, because I doubted publishing this. Please give me ideas what they do, when they are not working. Dinners? Spending time with Rusty? Shopping? Help! -Dreamycupcake_


	26. Scrabble

_Thank you for your ideas! and here's proof I do read them. Gosh I'm so excited, because there's a new development in their relationship. -Dreamycupcake_

* * *

Rusty stares the scrabble board. It's his turn and he got nothing. His mind is blank and question starts to repeat in his mind. _Why did he agree to play this with them?_

Andy adjusts few letters on his rack and then turns to look at Rusty. Before they started this game he told how good he is and now he's stuck. Quite funny, if only... He opens his mouth say what's on his mind.

"Don't." Woman on the other side of the table gets his attention. Sharon shakes her head at him, knowing exactly what he was gonna say and that makes him smirk.

Rusty looks the two and exhales heavily. "Yeah okay. I'm out."

"What? Why?" Sharon asks surprised and the boy puts his letters in the bag. Andy starts smiling. Game got to him. He needs to remember to tease him later about it.

"This game is starting fry my brain. And Sharon you are like a dictionary and-" Rusty points at Andy. "He makes strange words." He looks at him like he's guilty of some kind of crime.

Andy puts his hands up in defense. "No I don't."

Rusty glances at Sharon, hoping she'll back him up on this. Their eyes meet for a second. "Actually you do." Sharon says which makes Rusty almost exclaim the famous Ha! but restrains himself and grins instead.

"Yeah okay. It's called logic. I win and you lose." Andy says proudly, which makes her chuckle and Rusty to think he just got played. Not many could do that. He has to thank Andy some day for this, because he gave him awesome advice.

"Don't hold your breath, because-" Rusty leans to see Sharon's letters. "She got game too." He smiles as Andy nods. "Of course she does." He says with a low voice, which makes her blush.

"Okay that's my cue. Goodnight." Rusty turns to leave. Sharon replies and turns to look as he walks away. "Sweet dreams." Andy chuckles and Sharon turns to face him.

Suddenly she looks serious, it resembles the look she often gave him, when he said something not so funny at work. "You are going to lose tonight." She says with a twinkle in her eye.

"You are so... Wrong." He says slowly and looks at his letters. Yes. He's going to win tonight even if he loses.

Sharon makes another word on the scrabble board. "Jukebox. 27 points." She says and writes it down. She has now 12 points more than him.

Few minutes later Andy still stares his letters. "Andyyyy. You have to choose. Make the word or change letter or letters." Sharon says with a teasing voice. It's something he had said to her earlier.

"Okay." He sighs and changes a letter. Sharon puts another word on the board and starts laughing, when she sees his face.

"_Quit_. 13 points." Andy says sarcastically and she writes it down as she tries to muffle her laugh.

It's his turn again and it's taking too long again. He sighs frustrated. "Wanna help? You are already winning." He says and she nods. Andy turns his rack so she can see his letters. Her eyes widen. Their eyes meet and he covers her hand. She pulls her hand away and he starts to feel the panic.

She raises from her seat and goes next to him. He leans to his backrest with a confused look, because he can't read her.

Sharon's trying to keep herself as unreadable as possible to surprise him. After a minute she then sits on him and kisses his lips softly. "You did that on purpose. You made me win." She whispers and wipes her lipstick from his lips.

"Well I had to, because then I couldn't do this thing I planned." He says as he turns his rack. Seven letters. Three words._ I LOVE YU_

"I love you." Andy whispers and she gets a bit teary eyed. "You're missing a letter there." She says a bit emotional. She didn't expect him to tell her. Not tonight. He's so amazing, clever and she loves him so.

"Uh-huh.. but if there were eight letters then I'd be breaking the rules. Right, Captain?"

"Right. Well. It works." Sharon sniffles and smiles. "But don't even think I'm gonna say it now." She says with a serious tone and he takes her hand in his.

"No no... I don't wanna hear it now. I wanna hear it, when you are ready." He looks at warmly, making her love him even more. She nods slowly. She'll tell him, like he had told her. When he least expects it.

* * *

_I wanna point out again that they've been together for a while now and it looks like Rusty sees them as a family. But...Anyway! Gosh I'm so excited to see what you think! Did I make the right move? oh and I realized during writing this that we don't really know Andy that well after all. It's gonna take me a while to publish next chapter, but here's a hint: It's her turn. -Dreamycupcake._


	27. Puzzle

_Here's my thought after I wrote this first part. Oh god I'm getting soft. -Dreamycupcake_

* * *

"Hey Sharon." Sharon looks up from her raports to see Andy leaning against her doorway. "Andy. Just the person I wished to see."

Andy raises his eyebrows as she opens her desk drawer. She takes a pen and writes something on a notepad. "Sharon?"

She then smiles and holds out a note for him. He walks closer and takes it. She smiles wider, when he frowns. He looks up to meet her eyes.

"Since you like so much to use your logic." She pauses and points the note in his hand. "There's a puzzle for ya." She chuckles, when he gets even more confused look on his face.

"Umm..."

"Don't tell me you'll give up now." She says with a low tone of tease and Andy clears his throat. Honestly math isn't a problem for him. It never was. Just knowing there's more to this, well it makes him doubt his ability to solve whatever she wanted him to solve.

Andy shows the note to her. "128√e980. I take it this has double meaning of some sort." He says and smirks. "That's all you're giving me?"

"Yes, but remember why would I give you something easy to solve?" She smiles mischiefingly. "Oh and you are all alone on this one. I told Mike and Buzz not to help you." She says seriously. Andy sighs frustately until he suddenly smiles. "So... Mike and Buzz can't help me, but others do?"

"Andy. Just... solve it. Alright?" She says, sounding like she's losing her patience with him and starts to read the raport again. He nods. "How much time I got?"

"48 hours." She says without looking up at him. He points her. "You are giving two days to figure this out? Sharon it's not a weekend."

"Well yes, but-" Sharon looks up and smiles gracefully. "You got time and- I'm sure you'll figure it out. Eventually."

"Oh..thanks for the boost." He jokes and makes her chuckle quietly. "Okay. I'll go use my logic to this and oh-" He pauses on the way out. "I'm gonna sleep at my place tonight." He smiles, when she quickly meet his eyes. Questionble look in her eyes. "What? I'm busy." Andy says showing the note.

"Oh I see." Sharon says slowly. He's not gonna sleep beside her tonight, because he wants to solve this stupid and yet important puzzle. What an idiot and lovable dork. "Well. Goodnight." She says with a soft voice of hers. "Goodnight, Sharon." He replies and heads out.

* * *

_Next chapter: Andy figures it out._


	28. Progress

_Enjoy. -Dreamycupcake_

* * *

After Andy had left from the office Sharon had gathered her things and gone home. Rusty had greeted her and had offered to watch a movie with her tonight. She had agreed, but said needed a moment to read the files.

After three hours. Rusty opens his bedroom door and looks at the time on his iPhone. Sharon has dozed off on the couch with an open file on her lap. Rusty's listening music so loud that it can be heard through. She stirrs to wake and finds Rusty standing next to her with raised eyebrows.

"Rusty." She says sleepily and he takes off the earbuds. "You done or taking a break?" He teases and sits down on the chair near the couch. She smiles and takes better hold of the file.

"Done... just not finished." Sharon says slowly, when she realizes there's still two files to go over.

"Interesting distiction." He says mockingly and puts earbud back in his ear. Sharon starts reading, but gets distracted to the noise Rusty calls music. "Rusty."

"Mm-hmm?" He humms as he flies a spaceship on his phone. When she doesn't say anything he pauses the game and looks up.

"You're going to go deaf if you don't turn that volume down. " She says with a seriously. Rusty opens his mouth to protest, but she cuts in. "And no I'm not kidding."

Rusty sighs and turns down the volume. "Happy?" He asks annoyed. Sharon nods and hides her smile with the file. She always gets her way.

"I can't believe this." Andy moans desperately after throwing a pen on the coffee table. There's lots of papers around him. "I should've known. This has nothing to do with math. She gave a hint and I didn't even realize." He puts reading glasses in his hair and pinches the bridge of his nose then grabs the remote and turns on the TV. Nothing to watch as usual so he changes to CNN. More war news. Exactly the opposite he wants to hear so he turn off the tv.

Andy sighs heavily and puts the reading glasses back where they belonged and starts to stare pen which covers the half of the Puzzle she had given him. Suddenly his eyes widen and he gasps. "No."

He holds them up and covers horizontally half of the puzzle with his pen. "Oh my god!" Andy smiles wider and starts laughing. It took him six hours, but he solved it. "YES!" He laughs even harder. Now he can't wait for tomorrow. She's going to be so surprised he solved it already. He smirks to himself. Oh no, he's not gonna tell her he solved it by accident. No way.

Next morning.

Andy's already sitting behind his desk, when others arrive at work one by one. First Buzz and then Sykes. He looks up, when he hears familiar clicking and sees Sharon and Provenza walking together towards the pullpens.

"Good morning." Sharon beams. Andy smirks. Someone had a goodnight sleep. "Good morning, Captain." Andy replies after others. She meets his eyes before she enters her office.

Andy looks around the squad and walks inside her office, when no one pays attention to him. "Lieutenant." Sharon smiles. He winks and puts the note on her table. She follows him with her eyes. "Andy?" She asks finally curiousity getting the best of her, when he starts writing something on the note. He couldn't have already solve it. She puts her hands around herself.

He smiles after putting her pen down and turning the note so she could read it. She sits down slowly as all the while reading the note before her. She takes the note and smiles. "You solved it."

"Did you doubt it?" He asks and their eyes meet. She shakes her head. "No. No I did not." She smiles proudly and holds out the note for him to take. He takes it and furrows his eyebrows.

"I love you." She whispers so quielty she doubts he even heard her. But the way he keeps his eyes on hers lets her know. He did hear her. Now he knows.

He mouths "I love you" before leaving her office. She feels so happy that she keeps smiling until Provenza knocks on her open door. Smile fades immediately, when she sees his face.

"Captain."

"Yes?"

"Two bodies found behind the restaraunt. Professional hit says the FBI. They want our assistance so Sykes and Flynn are heading there right now and before you ask Taylor is all over this. He called me, because he couldn't get in touch with you."

"What?" Sharon takes her iPhone from her bag and sighs. "Battery died. Okay. Since Taylor has been contacted by the FBI then I'm gonna go talk to him. You'll be in charge here until I get back from the briefing." She says calmly and walks hurriedly out of her office.

* * *

_What do you think? I know I kinda ruined the ending, but I think this is what would happen on the show. Cute, little and yet important moment of theirs being downsized by what their work is. If you know what I mean? But yeah... Should I continue from this to Andy being out on the field with Sykes or completely differerent chapter with new stuff? -Dreamycupcake_


	29. Lie to Protect

_Hi. It's been a long time since I've written for this story and I wanted to write something exciting. This is continuance from the last chapter. -Dreamycupcake_

* * *

Sharon and Provenza are on their way to the location which Amy and Andy left a bit earlier. Her phone rings and she picks it up fast, when she sees the caller. She puts it on speaker.

"Andy?"

"We need backup. He's got a rifle. Sykes is alone in the warehouse at the moment." Andy says and takes his jacket off revealing a bullet wound on his arm.

"5 minutes out." Provenza replies and Sharon tenses. Something about Andy's voice is not right. "Anyone hurt?"

Andy hears the panic in her voice and grabs better hold onto his wounded arm. "Nah." He manages to sound well, but the pain gets worse and he groans.

Sharon and Provenza look at each other with the same thought.

"Andy?"

"Or maybe a little bit." He breaths heavily as he goes down against the wall, sitting on the ground and hold his arm tight.

Provenza turns to the alley now closer the warehouse. "We are almost there." Sharon's shaky voice makes Provenza drive faster.

"Yeah." He says under his breath. Sharon's hands shake. He's hurt. Andy is hurt and alone it seems. Oh god. Is she okay? She's not hurt too is she?

"Andy... Where's Amy?" She asks and then hears Amy's voice through. "I'm here Ma'am... We really need a medic asap."

"It's on it's way. The shooter?" Provenza replies quick.

"Down. I shot him. Twice." Amy says and starts pressing Andy's gunshot wound. "Flynn. Stay with me." She says, when Andy's eyes close.

"Oh god." Sharon whispers and flashes back to their last moment together in her office. He better not die... He can't.

Finally they arrive and see where they are. Provenza stops the car, Sharon rushes out and runs in her high heels towards the worried Amy and unconsious Andy.

"I- I can't stop the bleeding." Amy's voice is quieter than usual, but keeps her compose. She's trained what to do in this situation and most importantly to avoid panic.

"It's okay, you did good Amy. You did good." Sharon says and changes places with Amy, taking hold of Andy's bleeding arm and gently slapping him on the cheek. "Andy."

"Andy." Getting worried by the second her voice raising. "Andy... ANDY!" She slaps harder and his eyes open. Deep brown eyes meeting with concerned green ones.

"Ouch." He manages to whisper and she breaths out slowly. He's okay. He's gonna be fine. She touches his face lovingly as Amy walks to Provenza.

"That's what you get, when you get shot and don't tell me." She says, clearly not joking and he smiles weakly.

"Didn't want to worry you. Besides look at me. I'm just fine. It's a flesh wound." He says slowly, which doesn't ease her concern.

"Don't you lie to me, Andrew Flynn. This is serious. The bullet is still in your arm." She speaks quicker than she usually does. She's still slightly in panic.

Medics arrive and he's stayed awake and alert. They ask her to leave him and she watches them do their work and lift him on the carrier. Lifting it up. Just when they are about to take him in the ambulance she realizes she needs to stop them.

"Wait."

Female nurse sighs. "Ma'am. We really need to get moving." Sharon knows she is right, but she needs to do this.

"One minute. Just... please." Her last word is barely above a whisper and nurse nods to the medic driver.

Andy smiles weakly, when he sees Sharon with his blurry vision. "Hey... I'll be fine." He slurs and sees her try to smile. "Yes. I just... I love you." She kisses him gently on the lips. "I see you in the hospital. Okay?"

"Okay..." He smiles. She pulls away, but he caughts her arm. "I love you honey."

She kisses cheek. "Stay alive during the transportation okay?" Her low voice breaks and it breaks his heart so he puts on brave face. "You know it." He smirks, but the moment she turns away he closes his eyes.

"Okay. Take him." She says sounding more like her Captain self again and rushes to Provenza who's waiting in the car for her.

* * *

_Love some thoughts. Ideas. I'll listen... or more like read, but... Yeah. -Dreamycupcake_


	30. Ever again

_Here it is. Finally. -Dreamycupcake_

* * *

After hearing from Andy's doctor that he really was fine, Provenza had asked gently from shaken Sharon to get back work to make sure the bastard who had shot Andy wouldn't get away in any way. She had agreed immediately and on their way back Provenza said the comforting words under his breath in the elevator that made her feel a little better.

Now standing on Andy's hospital room doorway, watching him sleep peacefully makes her very relieved. He could've been seriously injured or worse, died, which she liked not think about. There is always a chance for it to happen. She needs to talk to him about it later. It could be the hardest conversation to have with him, but it needs to be done.

She smiles, when she sees Andy reach out to his right in his sleep. He's trying to find her next to him. Always sneaking an arm around her in the middle of the night to get her close. She had so gotten used to it that she hasn't wake up to it in a... really long time.

She walks quietly next to his bed, putting her bag on a chair, she takes his hand in hers and leans to kiss his cheek. Andy opens his eyes. She smiles to him which makes him smile. He pulls her closer to her with his better hand, making her sit down on the bed.

"Hi." He whispers.

"Hi yourself." She gives him a quick kiss on his lips and then smooths his flatten hair with her fingertips.

He keeps his eyes on her while she hovers him, which he found cute and yet a bit annoying, but he knows he has no right to stop her from it. He knows he really scared her.

"I'm sorry."

His words makes her freeze momentarily and then look into his eyes. He sees she knows everything that had happened for him to be here. On this hospital bed.

Sharon tries hard not to say the words she desperately wanted to say. But she decides to stop fighting them and blurts them out.

"You took an unnecessary move, Andy." She says with a sad voice making him feel even more guilty. He knows he did. The truth was deep down he wanted to save Sykes from shooting the guy. He had a great strategy to do just that. He just forgot he's twenty years older than back then when it could've worked just fine.

"I know." His whispers and she look away from him.

Sharon takes a calming breath and turns to face him, when he speaks up again.

"I know... I just- I tried to-" He strutters and she holds up her hand.

"I know. I know. I just wished you'd done that while having more backup. In fact I'm ordering you not do that ever again without backup, do you understand Lieutenant?" She says with her commanding tone.

"Yes, Captain." Andy smirks, looking more like himself. She caresses his cheek and watches him with clear love in her eyes. "You mean so much to me, you know that?"

"I know. I'm sorry. I try very hard not to be in this situation ever again." He says and really means it. He never wants to hurt her like this ever again.

"2113 you said?" They hear familiar voice and just like that Provenza is standing on the doorway with a cookie basket. He holds up his hand to cover his eyes from the scene before him.

"I see you are feeling better." He grumbles and Sharon supresses a chuckle while standing up.

"Yes. I'm surprised you even came. It's not like I was dying or anything." Andy says and his friend walks in after hearing Sharon's heels click on the cold hard floor.

"Yeah well... Patrice made me. Said I'd have to sleep on the couch if I didn't come to make sure you are alive or something." He says, putting the basket on the table near Andy's bed and takes a cookie from it.

"Hey those are mine." Andy says jokingly and his friend squints his eyes. Sharon then walks to the basket and puts it farther away from Andy.

"Can't I-" Andy starts, but the look she gives him shuts him right up. "I guess not." He mumbles. Provenza sees they clearly had more things to discuss or... not. And besides Patrice is waiting.

Sharon smiles, but hides it from Andy. He's so adorable, when he pouts like that. She had noticed he does it every opportunity if she says no or does the NO look.

"But yeah... So you are alive, breathing so I better going." Provenza says and nods to Sharon knowingly. She nods to him too. Andy watches the two intrigued.

"See ya at work." He says on the doorway.

"Yeah see ya." Andy replies and his old friend walks away. Sharon walks back and sits on his bed again.

Andy does the poppy eyes look. "Just one?"

"No." She says with an order voice.

"Oh fine... it was worth the try." He says sadly, but right after kisses Sharon. Surprising her, but she soon recovered and kisses him with same passion. Resting their foreheads against each other. He whispers. "Thank you."

"For what?" She asks slightly out of breath and pulls back to meet his eyes.

"For being you."

She nods wordlessly. He complimented her every day, warming her heart with sweet words that he really did meant.

"Don't get in trouble again or I will go dark on you." She says with her best darth Raydor look and he chuckles to that. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

_It wasn't supposed to be this long. Oh well. How should I continue? Should I continue with Andy going home or completely new story? Like them spending time together somewhere? Do you want more Rusty spending time with them? Guys I need help. -Dreamycupcake_


End file.
